Dominik Janos
Dominik Janos, a.k.a. "Nathan Purdue", was a serial killer who appeared in season eight of . Background Dominik Janos was born in Hungary and grew up as a criminal. At the age of 14, he was arrested for shoplifting and assaulting the police officer who arrested him. In prison, he learned the martial art Krav Maga. Upon being released, he sought out the family of the police officer who arrested him and killed all three members. Over the years, Janos established himself within organized crime, working for Colombian drug cartels. At some point, he was severely burned and nearly killed in an explosion on his private yacht. Burned beyond recognition, he used the oppurtunity to fake his own death, began undergoing a treatment that would restore his skin and created a fake identity, "Nathan Purdue", for himself in the U.S.. As "Nathan Purdue", Janos started a textile company and used it as a cover for money laundering. Season Eight Cavallino Rampante When two carjackers and sisters stole Janos' car, which contained his fake passports and credit cards for moving to different countries, he desperately wanted them back. The two sisters didn't know the car belonged to a international serial killer however when Janos contacted them they soon knew. But they had already sold his car, which contained all of his fake information in a secret compartment, so they bought a car of the same make, colored it the same and put his licence plates on it. They then contacted Janos and attempted to sell him this phony copy of his car, he knew it wasn't his because of the secret sequence that would unlock the secret compartment of his car didn't work. He grew outraged and paralyzed one of the women whilst the other hid, to which he then tased the paralyzed sister to death. Still looking to obtain his car, he knew one of the sisters was still out there. So he went to her house where she lived with her other sister and her father. Janos tased the father to death then kidnapped the other sister. Janos contacted the other car thief and said that he wanted his car or he'll murder her sister. Mac Taylor and Jo Danville set up a trap for Janos by sending the other car theif with a fake car with the police following incognito. Janos arrived waiting for his car, the car thief got out and let Janos inspect the car, he realised it wasn't his. He then got out his taser and proceeded to get out of the car to murder the other car thief however Jo and the NYPD were pointing thier guns at him. They then find the car thief's sister alive in his trunk whilst being tied up and he is incarcerated. Modus Operandi When Janos killed his victims in New York, he usually used some Krav Maga attack to incapacitate them and would then taser them to death to cause cardiac arrest. In Hungary, he broke into the home of the police he assaulted and killed him along with two members of his family with single punches to the throat. Known Victims *Unspecified date in the 1990s, Hungary: An unnamed police officer and his two family members *2011, New York City, U.S.: The Noonan family **October 5-6: Michelle Moore **October 6-7: Arthur Noonan **October 7: Audrey Noonan Category:Minor characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Cop Killer Category:Psychopaths Category:Revenge Killers Category:Incarcerated Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Foreign Characters